deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucario VS Ryu (Street Fighter)
Lucario VS Ryu (Street Fighter) is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Interlude Lucario Lucario Pokkén Tournament.png https://youtu.be/Z9hcqiLzKyo Name: Lucario Origin: '''Pokemon '''Classification: '''Steel/Fighting Pokemon '''Gender: '''Varies, mostly male Boomstick:Lucario is a steel and a fighting typepokemon and is like the Goku of Pokemon. Wiz:but he didn't start off like that. WIz:Lucario was once the loyal Pokemon of Sir Aaron before Aaron sacrificed himself for his kingdom. Lucario was forced into Aaron's staff and was re-awakened in XXXX later where he met Ash and co. Boomstick:But once Lucario was released out of the staff he mistakened Ash to be sir Aren why? because he was blind and Ash was carying the staff Sir Aren. and had to use aura to see but somehow recovered from blindness Wiz: Lucario hesitantly followed Ash to the Tree of Beginning, where they were hunted by Regi's; Regice, Registeel, and Regirock. Lucario managed to reached the center, where the Tree began to disfunction, threatening the balance of the world. Lucario and Ash tried to stop it, but Lucario instead sacrificed himself before Ash could perish, meeting the same fate his master had met. Ironically, this is exactly what Aaron was trying to prevent. Boomstick: Oooooops and that could have been the last episode of Pokemon where a boy is immortal. https://youtu.be/PHVGyT7lesg Wiz:Lucario is equiped With a Lucarionite, Lucario can assume the mighty form of Mega Lucario. Mega Lucario.png '''Mega Lucario: Augments Lucario’s stats, except HP and Special Defense * Attack and Special Attack increase from 110 and 115, to 145 and 140 * Defense increases from 70 to 80 * Speed increases from 90 to 112 Unlocks new Ability * Adaptability -Increases STAB boost from 1.5x to 2x Requires Mega Stone or Smash Ball to access Boomstick:After a short transformation, DBZ style, Mega Lucario gains a huge boost in Attack power, and even gains the move called "Adaptability". Adaptability raises the amount of STAB bonus Lucario recieves. Needless to say, Mega Lucario is a extreamly offensive attacker.And before anyone says THATS OUTSIDE HELP!!!! YOUR BIAS!! we know its outside help but his master is dead. Of course, Lucario is no ordinary Pokemon, and most likely has much more power than other Pokemon that require a trainer to Mega Evolve since he is able to in https://youtu.be/n0bEjNgzlgs?t=285 Wiz:And remember, Lucario is a top tier Pokemon. This means that he can take on the Gods and Titans of the Pokemon world, including but not limited to; The God of Time, the four Golems of Ancient Times, the embodiments of Life, Death, Nightmares and the Creator of the Universe itself. Boomstick:Tell me that isn’t hardcore. https://youtu.be/gMZZNgfcTNc Physicality: Advanced Physical Condition Superhuman Strength can be increased as he takes more damage Superhuman Speed - Can dodge straightout energy attacks - Can be boosted further with Steadfast Ability Enhanced Durability - Can endure powerful elemental attacks, even ones that he is weak too - Resistant against Normal, Rock, Bug, Steel, Grass, Ice, Dragon and Dark attacks - Immune to Poison attacks and the Poison status Aura: Life force that flows through all living beings * Allows Lucario to communicate via telepathy * Combat Precognition, allowing Lucario to read the actions of an opponent * Sense other Auras, allowing user to see opponent even when blinded Increases Lucario’s power the lower his health becomes Can be projected for combat use * Barriers * Aura Sphere -Fighting-Type Special move -Base power 80, increased to 120 with STAB -Accuracy cannot be affected by evasive techniques, nor accuracy-decreasing moves -Can be avoided via flight, burrowing underground and teleportation * Aura Storm -Unknown Type; Final Smash move -Releases a beam of raw destructive power -Requires a Smash Ball to use Boomstick:Aura is a sort of like chi ,Ki or chakra from DBZ, Naruto or Avatar, a life force that flows through all living things. Wiz:This lets Lucario talk telepathically .all Lucario possess the innate ability. With Aura, Lucario can communicate with others via telepathy, read the minds and actions of others giving them a form of precognition, Boomstick:enables them to sense other auras and he can use Aura to see even when BLINNDED!!, and project it in the form of barriers and powerful attacks.The Aura can also boost Lucario’s striking power when Lucario is injured.*As seen in Super Smash Bro’s Brawl* https://youtu.be/iLZ6AcabNYs Boomstick:The more damage you put onto the Aura Pokémon, the stronger he gets! it's like the Hulk but you need to take it like a b#### Aura can strengthens immensely when Lucario is critically injured, allowing him to turn the tide of the battle even when things seems to be getting in his enemys favour. Wiz:Lucario’s most well-known Aura move is the Aura Sphere: a concentrated, spherical blast that hits, regardless of how much you may lower Lucario’s accuracy or up your evasiveness. It is considered to be Lucario’s signature attack, however, it is not his strongest Aura technique… Introduced in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, his ultimate Aura attack is most likely the Final Smash technique known as the Aura Storm. Jumping up into the air, Lucario releases a powerful beam attack that launches an opponent upward wildly into the air, with devastating raw power behind it. Moves: Aura Sphere: - Fighting Type Special Move - It's base power is 80, but can be increased to 120 with STAB - Accuracy cannot be affected by evasive techniques, nor accuracy-decreasing moves - Can be avoided though if the target is high in the air or deep underground/underwater. Double Team - Normal Type Status Move - Does not inflict damage - Creates copies of the user, able to be used as a distraction and to increase evasiveness Metal Claw: - Steel Type Physical Move - It's base power is 50, but is increased to 75 with STAB - Extends spikes on paws into three long metal claws which also has about a 10% chance of increasing Attack by one stage after connection Dark Pulse: - Dark Type Special Move - It's base power is 80 - Releases a horrible aura of negative thought, which has a 20% chance of making the opponent flinch with fear, costing them an attack Close Combat: - Fighting Type Physical Move - It's base power is 120, but is increased to 180 with STAB - Heavily punishing bombardment of close-quarters physical blows - Lowers Lucario's guard if it hits, weakening his defenses Extreme Speed: - Normal Type Fighting Move - It's base power is 80 - An extremely fast and powerful attack, which is a blinding speed charge attack that always goes before any other Dragon Pulse: - Dragon Type Move - It's base power is 85 - An attack whereby a shock wave is generated by a gaping mouth Foresight: - Normal Type Move - A move which negates and reduces an opponent's evasiveness Counter: - Fighting Type Move - A retaliation move that counters any physical attack, inflicting double the damage taken Boomstick:It looks like a KAMEHAMAHAAA!!!! Wiz:...anyway Force palm has Lucario, using aura, grabs the opponent and forcefully shoves them forward. Alternatively, Lucario can shoot a small wave of aura for a mid range attack.Extremespeed is an extremely quick attack, similar to a speedblitz. Lucario can seemingly adjust the speed he flies at, as shown in Brawl, as well. Boomstick:He moves like this Dbzhttps://youtu.be/UfrkMV05t1I?t=149 Wiz:Double Team has Lucario poses mystically, awaiting an opponent's attack. If they attack during the short time period, Lucario will teleport behind them and counter with a sweeping kick.Metal Claw hasLucario seemingly grows two pairs of glowing claws that he can use to swipe at the opponent with.Bone Rush Lucario creates a long bone using Aura. Lucario can use this bone as a staff, apparently. Even Generic Lucario's seem to be very skilled with it Wiz:The Aura is Lucario's trademark power. This mysterious energy allows Lucario to manipulate his strength and senses, as well as sensing feeling and even reading thoughts. Boomstick:Acording to the millian Pokedex entries, a generic Lucario can sense things up to half a mile away; The aura can also allow Lucario to sense other lifeform's aura. The aura even allows Lucario to see the unseen. And We said it once and we said it again Lucario's aura power rises the more damage he takes. WizThe Aura significantly boosts the power of ALL of Lucarios attacks; Extremespeed is faster and further reaching; Aura Sphere is larger and more destructive, and basic combat moves hits harder. Boomstick:Dog Goku underwent intense training during his time with Sir Aaron.Lucario learned to fight quickly and intelligently, utilizing his aura to it's fullest. Lucario has even shown combat prowess while blinded. In this way Lucario commonly trained, and even took down three War-Trained Houndooms rather easily. This training was also useful in defending Ash and friends from Regirock, Registeel, and Regice. , Boomstick:OF COURSEhttps://youtu.be/hLSnGe06kAI they're all weak to Fighting tpyes, so this may not be so impressive as you'd think. https://youtu.be/L6mT7o-Esjg?list=PLA300DFB6A7353C8E Wiz:By defeating three Houndoom with ease, we can calculate for sure that Lucario has at LEAST 6 Effort Values in Special Attack.Now we can see how many EVs Lucario received from the Regi Trio; about 5 EVs in Defense and 4 in Special Defense.Lucario's training with Sir Aaron to that of Super Training; they seem to be somewhat similar, at least with the punching bag excercises.Judging by the nature of the training, it appears to be closer to Speed, so we can approximately add about 5 Speed EVS, give or take. Wiz:The following is an approximation of Lucario's stats at Lv. 100 with the EVs above, assuming Lucario has 31 IVs in each stat. Boomstick:WHAT HIS PL IS 100!!! thats weak.why don't we combin all of those stats and maybe it can be higher. Boomstick then gets a calculater out and begins typing. Boomstick:So 281 + .256.........177...=1375 much better! * HP - 281 * Attack- 256 * Defense- 177 * Special Attack- 267 * Special Defense- 177 * Speed- 217 https://youtu.be/y07CSeFuEM0?list=PLA300DFB6A7353C8E Wiz:These stats highlight Lucario's high special attack and Attack, as well as his fairly impressive speed. Also shown is Lucario's lack in defenses. Boomstick:In spite of Lucario’s great Attacking stats, his defences are sucks! Wiz: at best, average by the standards of the universe he hails from, both at 70 in its base state; and his HP, in both forms, is at a general score of 70. And unfortunately, Lucario is weak against Fire, Fighting and Ground type moves. Boomstick:Even more unfortunate, two of those are ALWAYS SHOWING UP!! Weaknesses: Defensive skills, despite Type resistances due to part-Steel-typing, aren’t as effective * HP and Special Defense receive no boost in Mega Form * Defense stats are average at best Type Weaknesses * Weak against Fire, Ground and Fighting-Type attacks Wiz: But, at the end of the day, Lucario is one of the most beloved, popular and overused Pokémon. Its competitive power, resistances, abilities, move pool and Mega Form make him a deadly force to be reckoned with his combat capabilities easily allow him to be as one of the greats of Nintendo. Whether a trained Lucario or Movie Lucario, the Dog Aura Pokémon has guarded those he trusts with his life and will continue fighting to resume his duties as a guardian and better himself for fighting.Lucario has been and always will be a good choice for any Pokemon team since it was first revealed back in 2006 and has continued to be a top tier Pokemon ever since. Boomstick:Is Ryu prepared to fight the Dog Goku Pokemon!? Lucario: You humans are all alike! You can't be trusted! Ryu (Street Fighter) https://youtu.be/hH6WgNe5HZ8 Name: Ryu Hoshi Origin: Street Fighter Gender: Male Classification: Human Martial Artist Age: Probably in his late 20's (Older than Ken) Destructive Capacity: Multi City-Block Level+ via powerscaling | At least Multi City-Block Level+ | Speed: Subsonic travel speed, Supersonic combat and reactions speed (dodged bullets at point-blank range) | Supersonic+ combat and reaction speed | Durability: Multi City-Block Level+, possibly Small Island Level (tanked blows from Akuma) Lifting Strength: Class 40+ (Ryu is capable of lifting small house-sized boulders) Striking Strength: Class GJ+ (can trade blows with Ken and Akuma) | At least Class GJ+ | Class YJ+ via powerscaling | Class XKJ+ via powerscaling Stamina: High, can fight even while heavily injured Standard Equipment: His fighting gloves and his long red headband Intelligence: Very skilled combatant, fairly intelligent and has mastered several forms of martial arts including the Shotokan fighting style Powers and Abilities: Super strength, durability, speed, agility, stamina, Ki/Chi manipulation (can channel his Ki into powerful attacks once in a while, such as gaining the height from Shouryuuken or spinning during the Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku), Master of a martial arts style with roots as an assassination art known as Ansatsuken (Ryu and fellow disciple Ken uses a sublimated style with the Satsui no Hadou removed from the art. The style appears to be somewhat based on kyokushin karate, as the traditional kyokushinkai techniques can be seen in the character's fighting style), Satsui no Hadou (Surge of Murderous Intent) (An innate Ki which Ryu possesses, increases his fighting capabilities and the strength of his ki attacks, can teleport and but also turns him into a half demon like Akuma and can also use the "Raging Demon", (the same move that Akuma used to destroy Bison in Street Fighter II) an attack that can destroy the host's Soul if they do not empty their Soul from all negative feelings such as Rage, Hate, Darkness and Desires), fairly good acrobatic. Weaknesses: Can lose his calm sometimes, Ryu believes in showing mercy to his opponents, does not believe in killing his opponent, afraid of spiders (he once woke up with one in his mouth) Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Hadouken:' An energy based projectile attack that can inflict quite a lot of damage. '-Shakunetsu Hadoken:' A Hadoken which is imbued with the power of fire. The user can launch from one to three depending on the strength. '-Denjin Hadouken:' A chargeable Hadoken that electrifies the defender, stunning them momentarily. '-Shinku Hadouken:' A super-charged Hadoken that, when executed, can hit the opponent multiple times and destroy other projectiles launched by the opponent. It is much more powerful than a normal Hadoken. In the crossover games, the Shinku Hadoken is actually a large beam that resembles the "Kamehameha". '-Metsu Hadoken:' Using the energy of the Satsui no Hado, Ryu charges a Hadoken that is likely one of the most powerful variants of the move. '-Shoryuken:' A strong jumping uppercut. '-Shin Shoryuken:' This move starts by hitting the enemy in the mid section of the upper body then it follows a strong uppercut to the chin and in end the move finishes with a very strong Shoryuken. '-Metsu Shoryuken:' A legendary version of the move seen in the Street Fighter story, when Ryu was near defeat during the first Street Fighter tournament. Lethal version of Shin Shoryuken. '-Tatsumaki Senpukyaku:' A powerful spinning kick combo attack while he jumps and is in the air. '-Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku:' Ryu performs a stationary Tatsumaki that has a vacuum effect, as its name indicates, and can hit the opponent multiple times. Fight Setting a bedroom https://youtu.be/EWbfixMWg4g a door opens revielling a white hand holding a Streetfighter Ryu Action figure.The white hand opens the box and Puts Ryu on the desk and gets a lucario toy from his chest and puts it on his desk as well.The hand gets a cap ,a lamp and other equipment and puts it aroundthe desk and now looks like a battle arena .the Hand uses his fingwers counts down and with a snap of his fingers it turns into a grassyland with a hill and a giant stick with a propeller on top,The Lucario toy and Ryu suddenly come to live and face each other. ☀https://youtu.be/UVOKb5vzAvw Ryu:"I walk the path of the true warrior!" Lucario:Humph... your word means nothing. Ryu:"Well let's get going." Ryu then gets into his fighting stance and puts out a hand and closes it and opens it again and got back(Meaning to bring it on) Ryu:"Come on!" Lucario:Watch the power of Aura! https://youtu.be/CK2Vmrfo7Tk Lucario then gets into his fighting stance and gets ready to fight Ryu. IT'S THE BATTLE OF THE CENTURY! 3 2 1 GO! Lucario Pokkén Tournament.png Ryu Street Fighter.png Conclusion Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles